Meruem x Komugi
# Komuem (Meruem x Komugi) is a canon pairing Hunter x Hunter characters Meruem and Komugi About Meruem and Komugi Meruem (メルエム, Meruemu) was the most powerful offspring of the Chimera Ant Queen, and the King of the Chimera Ants.Meruem appears to be rather humanoid for an ant. Meruem is muscular and toned, despite his relatively small frame as compared to his ant servants. He has two long antennae on his ears, and a large shell-like armor over his head that resembles a helmet. There are dark pigmented areas on his arms, legs, chest, and head. Meruem is always barefoot. He also possesses a powerful tail equipped with a stinger that serves as his weapon. It is worthy of note that both his hands and feet have only four fingers each. Meruem is initially seen as a cruel and violent leader. The Queen's intention to give birth to a perfect offspring is reflected in Meruem's mentality, with the Ant being haughty towards all. He speaks in an eloquent manner and has refined tastes for one of his species. He considers himself superior to all other forms of life and feels no concern for his dying mother after his birth. Meruem is also merciless, killing and cannibalizing any Chimera Ant he deems as disrespectful, although he still holds respect towards the strong, complimenting Neferpitou for surviving an attack that had killed many without much damage at all. As the story progresses, Meruem starts to grudgingly respect Komugi, a human girl. He eventually grows to even care for her. From there on, Meruem begins to question the differences between the Ants and mankind. He battles with his identity as a half-human and half-insect, questioning the nature of violence and strength as true power. Most of all, Meruem's defining trait is his pride. From the time of his birth to the moments of his death Meruem exhibited a strong confidence in himself and conviction in his actions. Because of his pride and confidence in his abilities he displays a code of honor as when he tried to defeat Komugi by shaking her resolve. Believing that all humans would succumb to fear or desire he challenged her with the conditions that should she win he would give her anything in his power but her failure would mean one of her limbs cut off. Contrary to his assumptions she displayed neither fear nor greed, even asking that if she was to fail, instead of losing a limb, to take her head; and as an apology for thinking so low of her, he tears off his own arm and keeps his word when Komugi tells him to allow for his arm to be treated by not killing her outright and instead letting the game decide her fate. He is quite adept and learns things at an astonishing rate, being capable of mastering any form seen of board games in just ten matches and defeat world champions with ease. After a brief loss of memory he seems to become much more respectful and closer to his subordinates after being fed a part of them when he was dying, as he can feel things they can feel, and tell easily if they are hiding something or not from him, but at the same time he can sense their loyalty to him, causing him to put their loyalty to the test before considering to punish them, even more so if they answer truthfully despite doing so may inquire admitting to a miscalculation.Meruem was the next to the last ant born of the Queen and held the title of Chimera Ant King. He was born prematurely, forcibly birthed through rupturing through her abdomen. According to the sociology of Chimera Ants, upon the birth of the King, the Royal Guards will solely follow his commands and he will leave the nest to find various creatures to mate with and impregnate in order to create the next Chimera Ant Queen. Soon after he was born, Meruem left his original nest in NGL with his Royal Guards in search of a place to start his kingdom at. His name means "the light that shines on everything Komugi (コムギ, Komugi) was the World Gungi Champion.She appears as a young girl with messy white hair; two portions raveled into ponytails. She had thick black eyebrows, and always kept her eyes closed, unless playing Gungi. Komugi wore a pink tunic, with a white long sleeve shirt underneath. She was seen carrying a walking stick when entering the palace in East Gorteau. Komugi is rather childish and simple minded. She lacks common knowledge at times, yet was brilliant in Gungi, and enjoys the game immensely. She tends to constantly talk herself down, but is friendly and polite towards others. Category:Couple Category:Fanon Couples